


The Flowers Grow

by TheLadyKing



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, baby Nakia, baby T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Prompt: "Could you do a fic of T’Challa and Nakia just being close and domestic? Either that or a story on how they met!" - Anonymous





	The Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Something light.

T’Challa grumbles and huffs as he watches his father walk off without him, swarmed by advisors. It’s their day, he promised, but of course, he doesn’t have the time for him.

“ _Kings never take a break_ ,” he mimics before turning on his heels. Doras silently following after him.

Outside the sky is bright and clear, the sun looking like a big lemon to his young eyes. He wonders if it would taste as sour as a lemon does. Or maybe it would taste sweet like the sweets his baba keeps around for him. The big yellow ones that squirt sugary juice into your mouth are his favorites. He’s not sure what flavor they are though, but he’s sure if he tried to eat the sun it might taste something like that.

He steps fully into his mother’s private gardens and smiles as the heat hits him full force. He likes the warmth here, even when the sun isn’t out it’s always nice and humid in his mother’s gardens. It’s supposed to help the plants to stay strong, his mom says. And he likes when the plants are nice and strong cause then they bloom full and pretty like they are now.

He skips down the path to the right, his previous anger already forgotten as he loses himself in the smells and colors surrounding him.

“Who are you?” a voice asks him from the side, just as he bends to check on a gaggle of pretty Freesias. He looks up and blinks in surprise. The girl standing beside him isn’t a Dora or anyone he’s ever seen before.

“Who are you?” he asks, standing up tall, though he only beats her by an inch.

The girl places her hands on her narrow hips and huffs, looking him up and down like she isn’t impressed. “I asked first. It’s rude to not tell people who you are when you’re trespassing.”

“Trespassing? This is my mama’s garden! You’re the one who’s trespassing!” T’Challa cries out indignantly.

“Your mama? You mean you’re the prince?” The girl looks him up and down once more before frowning. “You don’t look like a prince.”

“Well I am, so who are you?” T’Challa can feel his face heating up with frustration. The nerve of this girl.

“I’m Nakia and your mama told me to watch this garden while she talks with my mama. I was protecting it,” Nakia explains finally. T’Challa deflates and nods slowly in understanding.

“Oh, well… you wanna look at these Freesias with me?” He gestures back to the purple flowers. Nakia shrugs and nods her head, following him back to where the small cluster of flowers sit. T’Challa gestures for her to bend down with him.

“These are my favorite cause they’re small right now but sometimes they get real big if you look at them hard enough,” he says, grinning wide. Nakia’s eyes widen as she watches the plants with him.

“How do they get big when they’re so small?” she questions, curiously.

T’Challa shrugs. “ _Magic._ ”


End file.
